The Female Trio of CGL
by Krazy Katieness
Summary: Summary inside. No flamers or else Ziggy's burning your house. BURN! Warning! OCs. And don't like? Don't read.


Summary: A girl arrives at camp green lake. Why? She's too dangerous for the girl convicts camp. Katharine 'Katie' Barlow is the second youngest descendant of Kissin' Kate Barlow. None of her past relatives had committed a crime. Katie, when the age of eight, decided to carry out her dead relatives crimes. Ever since she heard the story of Kissin' Kate Barlow and her father left, she never trusted another male again. Let's see how she is at camp green lake, surrounded by the gender she despises. To top it off, her best friends Emma and Cara are sent with her. OC/KatiexZero/Hector OC/CaraxZigzag OC/EmmaxSquid

()

_"Wh-what do you want from me?" The man shook with fear as the young female held a gun, pointing it at him. Her blue eyes narrowed and she flicked her black braid over her shoulder._

_"Nothing much." She looked around casually. Then back at the man. "Your life."_

_BANG!_

_She pulled the trigger and the man died instantly. The 13 year old girl took her lipstick and reapplied it to her lips._

_"Here's your kiss you wanted, stupid paedophile." The girl glared and placed a kiss on his cheek. Her head shot up at the sound of sirens. She growled and quickly escaped through the window, as quick and quiet as a shadow. Two females waited in the secluded area of trees. One raised her head and she sighed with relief._

_"We thought you were caught!" She exclaimed, blue eyes wide. The other, smaller girl rolled her eyes._

_"She wasn't going to get caught. She's the stealthiest in our school!" The smaller girl pushed some of her dark purple dyed hair out of her hazel eyes and huffed._

_"We gotta go now, guys." The first girl said. The tallest one rolled her eyes like the smaller one did._

_"Don't worry, girl. We're fine."_

_Clack!_

_A bright light flashed on all of them. They covered their faces at the brightness._

_"You three are under arrest for the assassination of Johnathan Makenzi." A loud voice boomed._

_"Ah shit." The smallest one cursed._

_"And you three will be sent to three years in pri-" The Judge stopped as a man whispered in his ear. The tallest out of the three girls sighed and twirled a lock of very light brown hair. She glanced at her parents. Her mother was crying her eyes out. She sighed and turned back to the front. The black-haired girl stood in the middle of their posse, the smallest to her right and the to her left. "Seems like you girls have a choice. You can't go to camp green tree because you're all too dangerous for those convicts. Either go to camp green lake and have half the sentence or prison for three years."_

_The trio looked at each other then at the judge._

_"Judge," The smallest one spoke up first._

_"We accept." The black-haired girl said._

_"Cara Rowley," the tall girl nodded._

_"Emma Kennedi," The smallest nodded._

_"And Katharine Barlow," The black-haired girl nodded._

_"I sentence you to one and a half years at camp green lake."_

Katie glanced out the dusty window. She narrowed her eyes and growled.

"Son of a bitch." She hissed. She turned to Cara and Emma. "I'm sorry I got you into this mess."

"Don't worry about it." Cara said, smiling.

"Yeah. Friends stick together, yeah?" Emma spoke up. Katie smiled.

"Yeah." She glanced at the handcuffs then she glared at the guard. Oh, how she despised males. Suddenly, the bus came to a stop and the guard walked over. He unlocked their handcuffs, each girl mumbling a thank you. Katie, however, had to restrain herself from snapping. They were shoved off the bus and taken to a cabin. A cowboy-wannabe stood, waiting for them inside.

"Now, this ain't no girl scout camp just because you're girls." He said. "You hear?"

"Loud and clear." Katie said through gritted teeth. The man looked at the clipboard.

"Cara Rowley, Emma Kennedi and... wait." The man glanced at Katie. "Katharine Barlow?"

"It's just Katie." She growled. The man held up a walkie-talkie and spoke into it.

"Warden, we have something interesting here." He set it down and glanced at them. "I'm Mr Sir and you will a dress me as such. Follow me, girlies." He led the girls somewhere else and threw them some clothes. "Get changed."

"What." Emma looked at Mr Sir.

"What do you expect! Turn around!" Cara exclaimed. Mr Sir rolled his eyes but did as he was told. The girls changed and the door slammed open. Mr Sir turned and a woman walked in.

"What is it?" She said dryly. Mr Sir handed her the clipboard and she looked over it. She grew a smile and looked at Katie. "Barlow, huh?"

"Yes, miss. My ancestor was Kissin' Kate Barlow if you're wondering." Katie replied. The woman looked at Mr Sir.

"This one ain't digging 5 feet. She's digging 3. I don't want her in too much pain at the end of the day." The woman stalked out and a man walked in. He looked like an idiotic goofball.

"I'm your counsellor, Dr Pendanski. Cara Rowley, Emma Kennedi and Katharine Barlow, you may have done some bad things in the past but that doesn't make you bad kids. I respect you three." He said it with so much enthusiasm but they told it was fake.

"Erm, thanks?" Emma asked. Katie shuddered. Just how many males where there? Dr Pendaski said something about dilligence, d-tent and other people before they entered D-tent. Katie froze once she got inside. There were four males in the tent.

"Rex, Alan Theodore, these are our newest tentmates."

"Woa, dude! What are girls doing here?" The fat one, Theodore, asked. Dr Pendanski answered that they were too dangerous for camp green tree.

"Why don't you all get along?" Dr Pendanski said and walked out. Katie growled. Cara placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, Kati-"

"No it's not! I hate MALES!"

The scream echoed through Camp Green lake, making everything go silent.


End file.
